Sisters
by Lori2279
Summary: Set in my Between Oz and Kansas-verse. Robin and Rebecca spend a weekend in AC together.


Okay so this one was supposed to be about Rebecca recruiting Brooke Ashton and saving her from herself and Carly but it kind of turned into a bonding experience between Rebecca and Robin. Also please let me know that someone is reading these. I realize Rebecca wasn' the most popular character but I know tha there are people out there that liked her because I've seen stories about her.

-d-d-d-d-

"Brooke Lynn Ashton," Rebecca queried into the phone. "Mom, please tell me you're joking."

"Darling, we've been watching her for a while and we believe she has the right stuff as you might say."

"She's a pop singer."

"She has many talents."

"While I love the family, I have to point out that she is a Quartermaine."

"She's an Ashton and a Cerullo as well."

"I'm not winning this argument, am I," Rebecca rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry Darling. I'm afraid not."

"And what exactly is it I am supposed to do? Walk up to her and say 'I'm a member of a government agency and we want you to join'," Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Well of course not," Anna sound exasperated. "We can't tell her that when she's still working for Carly Corinthos Jacks."

"What's she doing for Carly?"

"Nothing very good," Anna said. "When you were in Port Charles you met a man by the name of Dominic Pirelli."

"Yeah, he was an undercover cop. Robin said his real name is Dante Falconeri."

"Very good," Anna praised. "He's involved with Lulu Spencer and Carly's trying to exact revenge on them for their part in almost sending Sonny to jail."

"Where and when do I meet up with Brooke?"

"She's going to Atlantic City next weekend to perform in some club."

"I'll ask Robin to meet me. I haven't spent a lot of time with my big sister lately."

"Wonderful. But there's more."

"Of course there is. What's up?"

"She owes a lot of money to people."

"And that's why she's working for Carly," Rebecca finished. "Wonderful. Look Mom, I'll do what I can but I'm not sure how much help I'll be. You'd be better off sending Lee into get her out of Port Charles."

"Yes, because sending your sister, who is supposed to be deceased, to Atlantic City won't cause any commotion."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Mother."

"Perhaps not, but it does sustain me," Anna smiled.

Rebecca smiled, "Alright Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Darling."

Rebecca hung the phone up and then dialed Robin.

"Hello?"

"Robbie? It's Reb. How capable is that gorgeous husband of yours when it comes to children?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rebecca was fluffing her hair in one of the mirrors of the bathroom in the suite she and Robin were sharing at the Tropicana. She was just about to clip it back when she noticed Robin doing the same thing in the mirror behind her.

"Sometimes, I think _we're_ the twins," Rebecca giggled, holding up her hair clip.

Robin met her sister's eyes in the mirror and smiled, "Well, maybe we're triplets 'cause you know, Lee's going to be doing the same thing at some point."

Rebecca turned around, "Thanks for coming with me to do this."

Robin turned to face her little sister, "I'm glad you called. I haven't seen you since you dropped Dani and Lucas off with me and Patrick. Then you hightailed it out of there."

"I didn't want Lucky or Sam to spot me," Rebecca said. "How are they?"

"They're perfect," Robin nodded. "I have a picture. Sam gave it to me. She knows I keep in touch with the host mother she just doesn't know that it's you."

"Maybe later after we have a few drinks."

"So, where do you want to head for dinner? There's a variety of places to choose from here. We could go to PF Chang's or Carmines or The Palms," Robin said as she put her hair up in a twist while Rebecca went for the half up and half down look.

"Well, where is Brooke playing?"

"That Irish pub at the top of the stairs, Ri Ra."

"Well, I could go for Italian."

"Then we are going to Carmines. They have the best Italian in the Tri-state area."

"Sounds perfect," Rebecca smiled.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"You're right, this is delicious," Rebecca said, swallowing her chicken parmesan and smiling.

"Did I tell you," Robin said. "I have got to get Patrick to take me to one of the ones in New York City for our next anniversary. Their eggplant is amazing."

"We're totally having dessert," Rebecca said.

"Oh absolutely. Just not the Titanic," Robin said.

"Why not?"

"It's this huge ice cream sundae and we would just never finish it."

"Fair enough," Rebecca nodded. "How about the Tiramisu?"

"Deal. Although, we might wanna ask how big it is, considering they serve everything here family style."

"Oh, c'mon Robin. Live a little," Rebecca teased.

"Funny the last time you said those words to me, we ended up in a beat up old car jumping a river."

"But we had fun."

"You were in labor!"

Rebecca giggled and then she put her fork down, "So, how's it going with the newest member of the Scorpio family?"

"Sam and I are actually getting along really well. It was a surprise to both of us of course," Robin said. Surprise was a little bit of an understatement to say the least. She'd been shocked to learn that Sam was the product of a long ago one night stand between Robert and Alexis soon after her parents had broken up the first time.

"Of course," Rebecca agreed. "And it can't be easy being sisters with someone a friend of yours can't stand."

"You mean Liz? Yeah, that's not really an issue anymore."

"What happened?"

"Well, I guess it was me getting really sick of hearing her calling people I love derogatory names that really apply to her these days and then there's the picking fights with my family."

"She does just not know when to quit, does she?"

"Not really. The last straw was when she went after Maxie a few months ago. I told her that the only relationship we'd have from then on was doctor/nurse."

"I'm sorry. I don't like Elizabeth but I know how much she's always meant to you."

"Not as much as my family means to me. It's like an automatic response you know? I find out you, Lee, and I are sisters and I have this urge to pop Liz in the mouth when she says something derogatory about you or when I think about the fact that even though she didn't want him anymore, Lee saw them together."

"And for that we thank you."

"Well, you're welcome. It's been that way with Maxie since Uncle Mac and Felicia were going to get married the first time and it's stayed that way even though they divorced."

"How are he and Alexis doing?"

"Great. They have been really good for each other and he's had a lot of experience with difficult teenagers so Kristina was a walk in the park for him and I think Molly was as much a relief to him as Georgie was."

"You are aware that if Mom and Dad and Robert had been able to raise the four of us together before the explosion and then left us to him, Mac would've had a lot more gray hair than he does now."

"I do wonder what that would've been like. Growing up with you and Lee and Sam, all of us under one roof."

"Well, with you there was Stone, and from everything I've heard I would've loved him as much as you did but he would've been way too old for me so he would've been a big brother to me and I would've helped you sneak out to see him. Sam probably would've made a play for AJ since he was the Q bad boy back then. With Lee, first there was Juan and then Zander, and since you and Sam would've been away at school by then, I would've been covering for Lee with Uncle Mac."

"You don't think there would've been a guy for you?"

"I probably would've fought Liz for Lucky, because we would've already been friends by the time she showed up and then she could've gone on causing problems for her sister and Nikolas."

"And since Lucky is Luke's kid and Luke and Dad were best friends, Mac couldn't have said a word."

"So, I would've been the only one not keeping him up nights."

"That's a little hard to picture but okay, I can see it. Mom told me Lee called the other day."

"She wanted the dress Mom wore when she married Dad?"

"How'd you know?"

"She asked if I thought Mom still had it somewhere."

"She does. It's up in the attic at Uncle Mac's. I thought about wearing it when Patrick and I planned the second wedding."

"You should have. You would've looked great."

"How do you know?"

"I have Mom's wedding picture. She gave it to me when she visited after the girls were born."

"Oh. Anyway, no," Robin shook her head. "That dress is for you and Lee and if it survives then it's for your girls."

"Dad loved you, too, Robbie."

"I know but you and Lee are his daughters."

"Well, what about something from your parents' wedding day?"

"I wore the pearl that Grandma Filomena gave her. The only other thing that survived their first wedding was her mantilla and their second wedding wasn't legal."

"Right. Robert was still married to Holly then, right?"

"Yep. You know," Robin leaned back in her chair with her drink and a smile, "I think what would've been more interesting is to see Ethan and Lucky raised together. Which one would you have gone for then?"

"Ethan," Rebecca nodded. "Then Lee could've skipped the drama of Juan and Zander and just gone for Lucky and Liz and Nikolas could've banged each other behind Sarah's back."

Robin snorted and shook her head, "You know, you're probably right."

"I happen to remember a story about a certain Cassadine prince having a thing for my big sister," Rebecca arched an eyebrow. "Anything happen there?"

"No. I was in love with Jason and he just had a crush."

"Well, he could've done worse."

"He did."

"What," Rebecca picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Didn't Lee ever tell you about the time she walked in on him and Katherine Bell?"

Rebecca snorted wine out of her nose.


End file.
